


Let It Roll

by Phanarchy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, sex while filming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanarchy/pseuds/Phanarchy
Summary: Phil makes yet another accidental euphemism while filming a gaming channel video, and Dan suggests they have a private discussion about it. Spoilers: they do it on the computer chair with the camera rolling.





	Let It Roll

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by Yash at [floppy-ding-dong](floppy-ding-dong.tumblr.com) in return for her making me a lovely Tumblr icon! Thanks again Yash, and thanks for inspiring my first smut!
> 
> This work was originally posted to my Tumblr on Feb. 24th, 2018! If you'd like to give it notes, it can be found [here!](https://phanarchy.tumblr.com/post/171244582193/let-it-roll)
> 
> You can also follow me at [phanarchy!](https://phanarchy.tumblr.com)

“Are we going to need to pause filming and have little chat about this, Phil?”

Dan felt like he was saying this for every gaming channel video lately. Inevitably, Phil would say something dirty, and they had to discuss whether it was the perfect level of innuendo, or if it crossed a boundary they didn’t want their channels to go near.

Phil never meant it to be dirty, though he was far from innocent.

The fans tended to believe that Phil was naive, an angel bean, as he once said. Dan knew that Phil usually laughed just as hard at the euphemisms as he did. And back in the days of innuendo bingo, Phil usually lost.

Still, they snuck up on him while filming, slipping out of his mouth and spilling into the air between them. It didn’t begin with “lady door”, but since that day it had only gotten worse. They may never admit it, but they stopped the live streams for this exact reason.

“What do you mean?” Phil defended. “That’s fine!”

His facade was dropping, a light giggle passing through his lungs, his smile lighting up the room more than the light box they kept angled at the white wall behind them.

“You’re such a dirty bastard!” Dan said, nudging Phil’s shoulder and giving him a glare that betrayed his affection all the same.

“I am not!” Phil said. “And I take offense to that! All I said was that this game is really hard, like me!”

Dan shook his head for the effect, on the off-chance this conversation made it into the final cut of the video.

This was something he was familiar with, playing up for the camera. Dan knew what to show, what to exaggerate. He definitely knew what to hold back.

“Well don’t!” he said with a final exasperated sigh.

Despite Dan’s tone, suggesting it was time to move on, Phil held onto the moment.

“Is it really that bad?” he asked, unsure to what extent the line was pushed.

“Look,” Dan said, “all I know is that I’m sure hearing you say that is going to titillate some people in a way you don’t want them titillated!”

Phil laughed, flicking his head so that his slight fringe flipped around.

“Stop saying titillated!” Phil hushed, pushing Dan back from the center of his chest. Dan rolled back slightly in his computer chair. He liked being pushed around. Only by Phil, of course. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t take it as a challenge.

Dan gripped Phil’s arm swiftly, before he could pull it away completely, and pushed it to the side, pulling Phil closer as the angles changed.

“Titillated, titillated, titillated!” Dan said, leaning in close to his face.

“Stop!” Phil yelled, as loud as Phil could yell, and freeing his hands to cover his head. “My virgin ears!”

Dan lowered his voice, suddenly realizing the warmth of Phil’s breath across his lips, so near his own.

“You ain’t no virgin, mate,” Dan corrected.

“Well, who’s fault is that?” Phil said, attempting to stay in character, but breaking it once he realized the steamy tone the conversation had taken on.

“Technically, I think that’d be yours, because I surely wasn’t involved.” Dan teased Phil about his early sexual escapades. He silently thanked himself for moving past any jealousy. It was much easier that way.

“Well, lucky enough I was involved for yours,” Phil said, dropping his voice to match Dan’s. He leaned in lightly, waiting for Dan to reciprocate and close the minuscule distance keeping their lips apart.

Dan obliged, of course. He pressed his lips to Phil’s hesitantly, knowing it would all definitely need to be cut out now. More work for later, but worth it, for sure.

Phil moved to envelope Dan’s lips with his, and to slip his tongue inside his mouth. He was feeling insistent, having been an agonizing day and a half since they last did this.

Dan leaned back again, letting Phil take the lead. He may have taken the challenge, but Dan also knew that he loved to lose in the end, and be taken himself.

Phil slipped his hand across Dan’s shoulder, skimming it all down his arm to where his elbow rested on the arm of the chair, next to his waist. Dan tipped his head back, allowing Phil to access his neck and move down to kiss gingerly at his collarbone.

Dan let out a silent breath, running his opposite hand through Phil’s dark hair at the back of his head. It was soft on his fingertips, and he grazed the short buzzed sides of Phil’s head, enjoying the prickling sensation. Combined with the wet pressure in his clavicle, Dan’s head began to swim.

“Phil, let me,” Dan whispered, making a move towards the camera, still facing directly at them and recording them in high definition. Phil looked up to meet his eyes.

“Let it roll,” he instructed.

They had spoken about it before, and they both agreed that filming themselves in such a position would be a major turn on. Dan hadn’t prepared himself mentally to do it that day, but now that he had Phil attached to his neck, nipping little bites into his thin skin, he couldn’t help but see the appeal of the spontaneity.

He felt his jeans tightening as he got lost in sensation. The pressure was building already, and he felt the urge to have Phil touch him. He whimpered quietly against Phil’s mouth, which had only just reached his lips again to meet him with a hurried kiss.

“Phil,” Dan said, slotting his own hand between their bodies to unbutton his black skinny jeans. He sighed in relief, now that there was one less layer of fabric between his hardening cock and Phil’s body.

Phil quickly took to running his fingertips along over the soft cotton of his pants, up and down Dan’s shaft.

Dan could feel Phil’s lips pull away as he grinned into the kiss. Phil always smirked when Dan twitched underneath his hand.

“Who’s hard now?” Phil whispered into the shell of Dan’s ear.

He was far from fucking innocent.

Dan tried to lie back further, only to find that the chair would not bend any more.

As Phil massaged his length more firmly over his boxer briefs, he returned his mouth to Dan’s neck, finding it instead on the center of his Adam’s apple rather than the side. Dan was familiar with this move. After nearly a decade of sleeping with Phil, Dan knew what this meant. He whimpered in anticipation as Phil continued sliding down, running his teeth over where his nipples were hidden behind his tee.

Dan gripped Phil’s shoulders with both hands, rubbing the muscles connecting them to his neck and massaging while guiding Phil down his body to his groin.

Phil lifted the hem of his shirt and roughly pulled the elastic of his pants over his straining cock, freeing it to the air. The rush of cold caused a shiver to run up Dan’s spine, and Phil settled him with a warm hand snaking underneath his shirt to rest against Dan’s chest.

It was grounding to Dan, having a hand over his heart, feeling it pounding against Phil’s palm while the rest of his body was assaulted with indescribable pleasure.

Phil licked a stripe up Dan’s dick from the base to the ridge of his head. Then he wrapped his lips around him entirely and bobbed down the span of his erection. With Phil closing tightly around him, Dan could feel the slide of his tongue down every inch.

Over the years, Phil had gotten skilled at giving head. He knew just where Dan liked to be kissed and teased, and when to let things get messy. With the urgent atmosphere, and the way Dan gripped his shoulder and twisted his fingers into his fringe, pulling it back and tugging, Phil knew today was not a day to go easy on him.

Phil plunged down further, until his nose brushed against Dan’s trimmed hair, then slowly trailed back up so that the flat of his tongue pressed into the vein. He reached the very tip and sucked gently, then quickly sank down again. He began a fast, harsh rhythm moving up and down, twisting one hand around the smooth skin at the base of Dan’s cock.

He reached his free hand up and Dan grabbed it, firmly weaving their fingers together and giving him something to grip to cope with the pleasure. Dan’s left hand shook in the air just above Phil’s bobbing head, unsure what to do with it. He knew that if he rested it on Phil’s head, he would be face-fucking him in seconds, and Dan could never bear to see those tears in Phil’s eyes. He settled on pulling at his own hair instead as the waves began to hit him.

Dan was hurdling toward an orgasm already. Too soon. Phil felt the muscles in Dan’s abdomen clenching and he pulled away, leaving Dan wanting more. His voice came out in a little whine.

“Phil?” he asked desperately.

Phil considered leaving him like this, frantic for him, and returning the the game they were filming what seemed like ages ago. He took a moment to appreciate the glint in Dan’s eyes as he waited at Phil’s mercy.

Then all at once, he hooked to fingers of each hand into the elastic of his pants and pulled them down further, meeting with his black jeans and tugging both pairs down together until they were at mid-calf. Phil raised up until he could push his lips against Dan’s neck again, rubbing soft circles around the head of Dan’s penis, causing him to buck up off the black computer chair with a jolt. As his jaw dropped in ecstacy, Phil slid two fingers into his mouth. Dan sucked on them obediently, not wasting any time in wetting them with his own saliva.

Phil released Dan’s cock, finally unbuttoning his own skinny jeans and jerking his own thick erection hard, his own spit on his hand from Dan’s serving as lubrication. He reveled in the feeling of Dan’s mouth around his fingers, sucking fervently, rolling his tongue to push them against the roof of his mouth. Phil imagined it was his cock in Dan’s mouth instead of his fingers, knowing that tonight they wouldn’t get the chance.

When Dan slid his tongue between Phil’s two fingers, coating them liberally in his own spit, Phil pulled them out and guided Dan’s knees apart until he could reach between his cheeks and circle one around Dan’s sensitive hole. It slid in easily, and Phil wriggled it around, pressing against every wall inside Dan until he relaxed a little bit more.

Dan writhed beneath him when he pushed a second finger in beside the first, slowing his movements and working him open. He slipped them in deeper, and scissored them as he pulled them almost all the way out.

Dan continued squirming under Phil’s body, focusing on the feeling of his weight on his chest and the kisses he peppered along his shoulder. Phil curled his fingers just so, and Dan could feel him massaging his prostate. With every hitch, it felt better, and the burn of his stretching hole faded into the background of his mind as he rocked his hips down.

All too soon, Phil removed himself from Dan entirely, and Dan groaned as he felt empty again.

Phil stroked Dan’s cock twice more as he stood up.

“We need more lube,” he said. “Keep stretching, and be at three when I get back.”

Dan watched Phil skip out of the gaming channel room and into the AmazingPhil set just down the hall. Dan couldn’t waste time wondering when they’d stored lube in that room, he got set wetting his own three fingers and rearranging himself on the computer chair so that he sat on his knees, leaning back on his heels and using the pressure to spread himself wide.

He started fingering himself steadfastly, replacing Phil’s fingers with two of his own. He moved with purpose, brushing against his own prostate lightly, unable to get the right angle to really get himself going on it. He pushed past the pain to insert the third and final digit.

He thrust back and forth, fucking himself on his hand until his whines were out of pleasure again.

Phil re-entered to that sight, Dan balanced precariously in his computer chair, sitting on his haunches, his barely visible fist behind him as his fingers disappeared into his ass. He gripped his thigh with his other hand and clenched his eyes shut in focus, breathing heavily. Phil stood in the doorway for the moment, taking the scene in, watching him.

“You’re putting on a pretty show,” Phil piped in, reminding Dan of the camera just in front of him.

Dan moaned in response. He snapped his eyes open at Phil’s voice, finding Phil stood with a bottle of lube in hand, stripped down to his tight black pants, and wearing Dan’s oversized black and white striped jumper. He fingered himself quicker and crooked in deeper, as if he wanted to get off on just that.

Dan hadn’t thought that Phil heard him, the other day when Dan whispered want you to fuck me in my clothes mid-orgasm.

Apparently he had heard, and he listened intently. Dan bit his lip, bearing his whole top row of teeth in a less than attractive way, but not having the mind to care.

Phil popped the cap open on the bottle and made a beeline to Dan’s location, stepping right into his space without hesitation. He leaned over Dan, steadying himself with a hand on each arm rest, and kissed him on the top of his head, feeling a slight sheen of sweat at Dan’s hairline.

Suddenly, he spun the chair 90 degrees, angling it so the camera would catch it from the side.

“Gotta make sure it can see us both,” Phil told him, grabbing Dan’s wrist tenderly and directing him to take his hand from his ass, once again leaving Dan empty.

He could feel his ring clasping around nothing, thrumming at the let down. Phil raised Dan’s hand and brought it across his body. Dan followed with his torso as he twisted around, finally getting the picture when Phil lightly nudged his shoulders.

Dan swung around, facing backwards on the chair, gripping his arms around the headrest and pressing his chest to the cool cushion. Phil tapped between Dan’s thighs softly, reminding him to widen his stance. Dan did, as much as possible with arm rests on either side of his legs and his jeans still tethering his ankles together.

Phil smothered his fingers in lube, rubbing around Dan’s aching hole and plunging two, then all three, inside him. Dan thrust into the chair reflexively, stuttering out high-pitched “aaahhhh”s as Phil split him open.

Phil removed his fingers as quickly as they came, and hooked a dry thumb in his boxers and pulled it down to reveal his own leaking cock. He smoothed the remaining lube over himself and held his length by the base. Inching forward to stroke his slick head between Dan’s ass, he sunk inside.

Dan’s face scrunched up as he felt the intrusion of Phil’s thickness. It was long, reaching deeper than he could ever hope to on his own. Phil wrapped his fingers around Dan’s hips, thrusting in quick, fast motions, too far gone himself to tease Dan any more.

Dan was panting, his eyebrows furrowing together with the intensity of feeling Phil hit his prostate over and over again. He pulled his arms even tighter around the back of the chair, until his nails were biting in to the elbows.

“More,” Dan said, the first coherent word he had mustered since they began. “Bit harder.”

Phil moved his hands from Dan’s hips, grasping the chair instead and rolling it backwards, hard, forcing Dan back onto his cock. He was so tight, wet and hot around him. Phil was beginning to lose himself. He did it again, and again, moving faster each time until he was snapping his hips forward, meeting in the middle as he bottomed out into Dan with every thrust.

Dan’s thighs were trembling. He had been holding on for so long. His muscles tensed like a dam keeping back a waterfall.

“Let go,” Phil told him, voice calm as he continued spearing him from behind. He gathered another wave of stamina to push Dan to the edge, to force that waterfall to spill.

Dan was at the edge already, and at last he accepted it, letting his body tense all over and stutter as Phil worked him through each pulsation of his cock, shooting cum up the back of his seat.

Each clench of his hole brought Phil closer, and as Dan came down, head spinning and drooping onto his forearms, Phil moved to take himself out of Dan and finish himself off, but Dan stopped him.

“No,” he uttered. “Want to feel it.”

Phil obliged, returning to a softer pace, still feeling Dan’s hole fluttering around him. He slipped his hands up the tee shirt Dan still wore, massaging Dan’s chest and nipples as he spooned him, thrusting up into his ass and feeling his orgasm set him on fire.

Every wave of gratification pumped his ejaculate deeper into Dan, who felt each twitch as Phil moaned behind him, face close enough to him that he could feel his breath on his ear.

“Mmmm,” Phil mumbled, feeling out of it for the first time all night. He smiled into Dan’s curls as he pulled his softening dick from him. He used both hands to smooth down the fluffy hair at the top of Dan’s head, skimming them down his neck and rubbing his shoulders.

Dan was still recovering, and he let he head loll to the side to feel Phil’s head on his cheek. He pressed a kiss to it, laughing. Phil climbed off of him, immediately flopping into the floor.

“I can’t move from here. Too far to the bed. Come cuddle,” he offered.

Dan extracted himself from the computer chair awkwardly, nearly falling over due to his jeans tying his feet to each other. He slid them off entirely and joined Phil on the cold floor. He laid his head on Phil’s chest, setting a bent leg across Phil’s as he lay on his back. Dan ran his fingers through Phil’s sparse chest hair beneath the sweater he still had on.

“So, do we cut that out, or..?” Dan laughed, nodding towards the camera and the red recording light.

“I think that’s a safe bet,” Phil humored. He pressed a kiss to Dan’s forehead once again.

“Maybe best that we just scrap that footage entirely, start over tomorrow.”

“Oh, I’d definitely like to do this again tomorrow,” Phil said.

“Shut up!” Dan teased, lifting himself off of Phil and turning him over to his side so that Dan could curl behind him, snaking an arm under his head and pulling him close to his chest.


End file.
